Rebirth
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: A life is reborn and a silent wish is fulfilled, but there are great consequences for these actions. Now the question is...who shall have to pay the price? Sequel to Zoe and the Psycho.


Tori: (sighs and falls over onto a cushy pillow) Man, that was a long one...

Sideways: (twitches)

Tori: What...?

Sideways: What? What do you mean WHAT!? It's what YOU did to ME in the slagging STORY!!

Tori: (giggles) I loooove picking on Unicronians!

Sideways: (meeps) You disgusting little human...

Tori: (stands up) Anyways! The planned sequal to my VERYFIRST completed story, Zoe and the Psycho is up!

Sideways: (solemly) And your all reading it now...

Tori: (cheerfully) That's right readers! I worked super hard on this so please give me plenty of nice shiny reviews! w

Sideways: Kill me now...please!? Someone!!

Tori: Party pooper...

Disclaimer: Storm Blue does not own Transformers: Armada or any of it's canon characters. The only thing Storm Blue owns is her own characters and the general plot of the story. No useage of these characters or the plotis allowed without permission.

Now read the story!!

* * *

After three long weeks of sleep, the dark minion heard the powerful whisper he'd been waiting to hear for a quite a while...

"It's time..."

He woke, his thoughts stirring once again as the feeling slowly returned to his pillar like body. Much to his joy, the virus found that the small bulge in his center had grown to be much bigger than when he first went into recharge. However, it was still very delicate, so he couldn't change his form or else he might end up damaging the newly transformed being within.  
Knowing what he must do, the chaos God's minion heaved an unheard sigh and started the long and agonizing process of forcefully rupturing his own outer shell.

Crack after crack soon marred his stony skin, widening enough to allow a large but slender wing to slip gracefully through and unravel like silk. A tail emerged, long, swaying and gleaming with a cruel light before, one more shudder racked his body, freeing the femme and lowering her to the ground by the many snake like cables embedded in her superstructure. These disappeared as Sideways picked himself up and reformed into the more familiar shape of a transformed motorcycle, and, visibly panting, flickered his pink optics excitably over the still sleeping femme at his feet.

She was more then he remember her to be. Far more. The former human's pale, scarred skin was gloriously replaced by violet and crimson armour crafted to resemble large, flexible scales. Instead of hair and eyes, she now had a decorative helmet and currently dim and off line blue optics. Contrasting the main coloration of mostly reds and purple were curving bands of golden metal that covered her joints and formed a crest of thin, terribly sharp spikes along the sides of her alt mode's head. This eventually trailed down her neck and spine in a neat little row until reaching the her tail-tip and changing to become a deadly arrangement of angular blades. Wrapped around her torso like a blanket were the wings, wide and bat-like with a royal purple membrane, glittering slightly.  
Each wing's main arm was thick, but not so much that they were bulky, and very powerful. Extending outward from the wrists like rays of evenly spread sunlight were the fingers. Each one was triple jointed and fully manoeuvrable. However, the most interesting thing about the wings was the fact that they sported a separate pair of hands, complete with their own thumbs and tipped with horribly lethal talons.

But there was one thing that bothered him about the femme. Her robot mode still possessed the thin lanky physique that her old body had been plagued with...

"Well," Sideways said quietly to himself "at least she doesn't have those nasty scars any more."

That stated the motorbike, still very weak from the ordeal, carefully pulled her into his arms and bore her to the base.

----------------

"I'm sorry for my absence, sir." the cycle murmured to Megatron before he could speak a word "I was picking up a strange signal and went to investigate..."

After pausing a moment to debate if the mech was really lying or not, Megatron came to regard him sceptically until his optics rested upon the shimmering frame Sideways was struggling to hold against his chest.

"Where did you find her?" he demanded firmly, a frown stretching across his face.

Sideways purposefully stumbled before managing to say "She was the source of the signal, but she attacked me once I reached her. However she lacked any faction symbol so I figured I'd defeat her and bring her back to you."

Megatron snorted in doubt "Let me have a look at her."

Obediently, Sideways placed the femme on the ground as Megatron crouched to give her a good look. The sceptical scowl merely deepened, but bloody optics also began to glisten with a great interest.

"I've never seen an alt mode this before." he mused in an odd and airy tone of voice, adding irritatedly "Then again, I fail to see any damage. Are you sure she really attacked you, Sideways?"

"Yes sir, but she does seem to have some sort of...regenerative ability." he explained as calmly as he could at the moment. He was really trying to stop himself from shaking with anticipation.  
Continuing to stare down at the femme, a malicious grin quickly appeared on Megatron's face.

"Bring her in" he ordered.

----------------

It was a good long time before I became conscious enough to realize what was going on around me. Who were these people speaking and what exactly were they saying? While drifting in and out of complete darkness I managed to catch little snippets of conversation consisting of a strained voice and a deeper darker one, but that was all. When I finally regained the ability to think, hear and move my limbs, I began to recognize the voice of one of the speakers standing above me, and it filled me with dread. Resisting the urge to scream, I tried to force myself to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by the faint whirling of strange electrical impulses rousing inside my stiffened body.

"Ah...so you're awake, good." I heard him say, tone betraying the smirk he must be wearing under his mask. All remnants of rest scattered from my mind like cockroaches as my legs jerked as if they wanted to sit up, but I decided against it at the last second upon hearing him speak so clearly and suddenly. Now fully awake and fully angered, I heaved myself up. Or at least I attempted to. A heavy (but certainly not dead weight) made itself know along my shoulder blades, hindering my efforts and nearly yanking me back onto the surface I was laying on. Somehow though, I kept myself stable enough to slowly push the rest of the way up so I could glare daggers at the mechanical being that had tormented me all this time. But then an odd movement at the corner of my vision distracted me enough to move my burning gaze, and I gasped.

"A...a tail ?"

It was a rather stupid question seeing as how the thrashing spined and bladed length clearly attached to my rear end couldn't be anything else. At the same time, my wavering gaze also came upon the reason why I had so much trouble getting up. The massive gold, violet and crimson structures surprised me so much that for a long moment I didn't believe that these...wings were actually mine. However, the proud chuckle that reached my audios snapped me out of my wonder and made me turn around to face Sideways who was (as I just now discovered) far shorter then I last remembered.

"Take a look at your self, my dear" he said after I refused to stop scowling at him.

Eventually I came to find out several new things about myself that my rage towards Sideways had covered up. This time I did scream, and leap up at least 20 feet in the air (I had no idea that I could even come close to that height but then as I think back on it, it was a rather fair distance seeing as how tall I now was), only to fall off the table and land in a tangle of limbs, wings, and an ever twitching tail.  
As I groaned in frustration from my recent actions, I came to realize that the concept of pain that I was all too familiar with was dramatically different now. Instead of outright agony, flittering currents and tiny waves of what seemed to be electricity tingled up and down the middle of my back where my spine used to be. This too, eventually faded once I began to move again.

Being careful of my wings and tail, I slowly came into a sitting position comfortable enough to allow myself a good once over. My eyes, or rather my optics, met the deep red of my new armour as it gleamed hotly in the dim light. Flexing my hands in front of my face, I became mesmerized by how wonderfully deadly the talons of each finger looked as they glinted back at me with bright gold streams of color. Lowering my arms to drop back against my sides, the wings then spread open like a Chinese fan; between each finger glittered a dark purple membrane the texture of silk. All the while as I stared at myself in sheer amazement, Sideways was all too proudly circling me, the smirk still obvious on his features.

When I was finished searching my frame by prodding every single inch of armour, I looked up at him, blazing blue meeting with glowing pink. I gave him a wide and very...diabolical smile.

"I should thank you," I half laughed, half hissed as I stood up from the wall "I would have been happy with simply dying and going to Hell. But being reborn as a species that I have secretly come to envy over time certainly works."

"I was hoping you would say something like that." he chuckled darkly "I spent many weeks working on your new body and I must say that I'm rather proud with how you came out."

"Oh?" I quipped with a flick of my tail "Then I guess you expect me to owe you something for the favour, no?"  
"Not at all. In fact, it was all completely necessary." he said.

"How so?"

"We couldn't have you dying just yet. It would have ruined all that we've been planning for little over a millennium now."

"We?" I sniffed suspiciously.

"Yesss..." his optics flashed suddenly, causing a jolt of alarm to jump down my metal spine "You, my dear are everything that me and my Master have been hoping for. In fact your death put us ahead of schedule."

"What plans do you have for me and why am I so special ?" I demanded of him, fear growing in me.

"No, no, no," he wagged his finger just inches from my face, drawing it back before I had the chance to bit it "We can't have you finding out just yet."

A long, hard snarl escaped my vocalizer, but no words were formed. He continued.

"However, there are a few things that I can tell you. All of which will be happening very soon." He paused to see my reaction but the only look I gave him was that of impatience. "A power will be awakened from within you in due time. Until then I'm ordering you to keep your identity a secret from the other Decepticons, or else. Do I make myself clear, child?"

I sneered at him like a captive tiger expecting food from it's trainer "And what can you possibly do to stop me?"

That, as I soon found out, was not a very good thing to ask him. I still had the taste of the words on my tongue when an awful tearing sensation plunged several of my sensors into turmoil. Letting out a scream, I collapsed to the floor at his feet, my body clinching into a tight, painful ball. At this point there was very little I could do other then whimper and growl, but bit by bit my clamped together body regained some mobility. Just enough so I could talk.

"F-Fine!" I screeched sourly "I won't tell anyone, just make it stop already!" All at once the searing pain subsided and I fell limp for a moment before being heaved to my feet. My quivering face met his, my weak glare quickly faltering.

"Excellent." was all he said before dropping me. Turning on his heels, the Decepticon motorcycle walked out through a partially opened door on the far side of the room.

After a few seconds of hearing Sideways talk to someone in the hallway both of speakers stepped in, and a few strides later Megatron had appeared before me, his typical sneering grin plastered on his face. Even though he was looking directly at me, he spoke to Sideways "Ah, she wakes. Did you find out much about her?"

"No sir," the purple and yellow mech replied almost meekly "she doesn't seem to remember anything. Not even her own name."

This made Megatron frown "I see..." his optics darkened slightly "Now femme, I'll have you know that if you've been lying to him I'll have to assume that you're a spy working for the enemy."

Briefly glancing at Sideways, I lowered my head and answered in a quiet, almost timid voice "I...I really can't remember anything before waking up and finding him standing beside me."

"Why did you attack him them?" the dark lord pushed on.

"I...I was frightened. I had no idea where I was and...and when I saw him I thought he wished to harm me, so I acted to defend myself."

"A reasonable explanation, I suppose...but since it appears you have fared well against Sideways I suppose that you will be of some use to me."

I faked confusion and worry "What do you mean by that?"  
He grinned again "I mean that you may be a decent and much needed warrior."

Blinking, I swallowed hard and lowered my head towards the ground in submission "I fear you dark one...I want my life so I will do as you say."

Cringing, I felt Megatron's claws roughly trailing over the back of my head, running down across my face until they cupped my chin lifting it up so I was forced to look at him. The vastly amused, almost lustful look he was wearing caused me to flinch without even having to fake it.

"That's what I like to hear, my minion." he whispered into my audio, his lips only inches away from my head "Keep in mind that I have the power to kill you several times over at any time and any place I choose, so you best stay the fearful and obedient sparkling that you are and I guarantee that you might live." With that he took his hand away, the sharpened tips nicking my jaw line ever so slightly.

Nodding stiffly, I let out a soft sob of terror as Sideways discreetly hid his pleasure behind the mask. But what I didn't expect was for Megatron to suddenly place a hand on my chest. My optics widened as the huge, dark hand seemed to wonder a little before pressing firmly into my breast plate. I had literally no time to feel violated as the hand burst open at the palm with a blinding light that burned into the metal below. After what felt like hours of swirling, mixing energy carving into the surface, he finally pulled away from me and left a brand new purple insignia in it's wake.  
"There, you are now one of us." he announced with a sickening droll before he turned away from me.

He and Sideway talked about me for a time afterwards while I remained lowered to my knees with my head hung in pretence of crying, but that all went away once I saw that my new leader had left the room and I was left alone with Sideways.

Without hesitation I rose up effortlessly and let out a growl of righteous fury, my tail lashing forth on it's own accord. It's path flew straight and true, but all it stabbed was the solid metal wall. Somehow I knew he would do that. Simply reverting to his static form so my tail passed harmlessly through his torso. Snorting, I dug my tail blade deeper into the wall as if I really had hit him while fixing the blob with a scowl. He regarded me in turn with an expression that clearly displayed how calm and controlled he was, which only served to piss me off even more.

All I wanted to do right now was to see him cut into pieces at my feet while I stomped what was left of him into the ground and fried it with a blow torch. He angered me that badly and I had a perfectly good reason for it. Someone with a twisted personality like my own could not simply bow down and become submissive to anyone, even if they had far more strength and could easily tear me asunder with out a second thought, but I was being forced to do just that, and that alone caused long since hidden emotions to sizzle up from the depths of my tortured mind.  
No amount of therapy could rid me of this need to seek revenge on the one who caused me so much torment and pain. The mere human (my father) that had first manifested this need no longer deserved to be killed as I was now far superior to him. The only one being who had wronged me and not paid for it any sort of fashion was Sideways. Scavenger hadn't come up yet.

I could wait though. If there was one thing I knew about revenge was that it more often took a very long time to be fulfilled. I didn't really care if it took me a century, but then again, I could afford to do that in my current state. Transformers lived to be far older then any human many hundreds of times over, so there was no reason for me to rush ahead and regret it later. Grinning both mentally and physically, I plucked the tail blade from the huge gash in the wall and allowed it to loop behind my back in a graceful arch as I put my hands on my hips.

"I will overcome you one day. Just how long that will take is a mystery even to me. But I reassure you, it will happen." I told him firmly and confidently.

"I know you will, my dear." he purred "In fact I look forward to it..."

"Then expect me at my best." I huffed a small but heavy chuckle in his direction as I assumed my scared and helpless femme act then headed out the door. Sideways, smirk now gone, followed me to the control so I could "meet" the rest of the men.

-------------------------

Scavenger woke up in the med bay for the third time this week feeling both a familiar pounding in his head and the burning glare of the medic behind him. If he could move he would have rolled over and glared right back, but right now he would have to settle for a soft growl.  
"Red Alert. If you give me one more lecture about how I'm not as young as I used to be or how dangerous it is for a mech my age to be consuming as much high grade as I've been lately...then, I swear to Primus, I'll bust you in the chops."

A snort "I doubt that. You can't even move a finger at this point."

Scavenger retorted with "Of course I can move a slagging-ow! Okay, maybe not..."

More than a little irritated at the mech's behaviour, the ambulance rubbed at his head crest as if he was suffering from a headache almost as bad as Scavenger's. Forcing himself not slam his face into the nearest flat surface, Red Alert reached over and plucked several small tubes of different chemicals from the cabinet, picking out a few specifically labelled for use on over energized mechs.

The containers only made it half way out of storage before Red Alert paused to consider how potent the mix needed to be this time. Deciding on a more powerful version, the medic loaded up the liquid into a syringe before injecting it into an exposed fuel line in Scavenger's neck. Thankfully the drowsy after effect took place before the old instructor even realized he was being stuck as the light rumbling coming from his chest slowly died down to a quit hum, indicating that he was, indeed, asleep.

Seconds later, Scavenger was snoring.  
Red Alert covered his audios, cursed bitterly, then walked away to a place where there was much less noise.

* * *

Tori: Yays! The sequal has offically been launched and finished! 

Sideways: ...

Tori: (snickers) Better snap out of it before I get Cyclonus to dump a bucket of water on you!

Sideways: What's the point...your just gonna do it anyways...(a bucket of water comes flying out of nowhere and splashes him) See what I mean...

Cyclonus: (is laughing his head off)

Tori: (grins) Just ignore the emo cycle! And now that you, the reader, has finally read through the story, please do take care to push that little blue rectangular button at the bottom of the screentitled "Review" if you would be so kind! w

Cyclonus: (waves) Bye! Be sure to come for more! And thanks for any future reviews! 8D


End file.
